


Is It Okay To Only Stare?

by xinnuh



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Markjin, fluff for the lonely hearts club, is - Freeform, jinyoung stares too, life - Freeform, mark stares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinnuh/pseuds/xinnuh
Summary: two boysplaying a gamea game called 'The Staring Game'( a sequel to "Is He Staring?" )





	Is It Okay To Only Stare?

A Markjin Fiction  
 _1.6k words_

* * *

 

An Introduction of myself? Oh- okay.

Hey.

I’m Yi En Mark Tuan born and raised in South California and a Taiwanese decent. Was actually thrown here in South Korea because my parents probably thought I’d be responsible and independent living on my own but nonetheless they still keep sending me cash. I’m probably in my happiest state right now, doing things I love with my best bud, Im Jaebum.

As you can see, Jaebum and I became friends during our first year in college at Seoul University, we room together and that’s how history became quite interesting. Both of us having a lot of things in common, spend most of our hobbies together like skateboarding at the park, doing graffiti on the wall and dancing. He is good in b-boying while I’m exceptionally great at flying around basically everywhere.

 Im Jaebum also known as ‘Nora’s father’ is really good at things, he is sociable, approachable, and smart and even though it doesn’t show, he is funny. His jokes may sometimes get or of hand but he never failed to plaster a wide grin on my face. From time to time he holds dance lessons / practices over at our department for those who are willing to learn even a taste of what dancing is. I on the other hand from time to time help producers in the studio, help them compose and produce beats. Music is my favourite thing after Dancing and that’s how I came across and met Choi Youngjae, a music major, he’d sometimes ask me for help about English Literature and what not. Those things that I have small knowledge about.

Youngjae would sometimes crash at our place whenever he felt like it, bringing his dog Coco over. We’d sometimes play League of Legends and Overwatch together with Jaebum. They’re both quite close and when I say ‘quite’ I meant to say physically.

They have a thing for each other but they themselves aren’t aware of that.

Suddenly during my final fourth year in college, I saw this guy, a beautiful guy I saw inside our school theatre. He was playing a role of an elite guy falling madly in love with a poor girl, yes, the most cliché stories of all but fuck that. I stared intently at how he moves, at how he spoke, how his lips quiver he acted so frustrated and emotional. He’s a good actor, judging from how easily he could cry. I have no idea how acting works so I don’t care, I only care about this guy on stage, this guy who’s doing his best in acting, making the audience react the way the production team wanted them to react.

Later I knew after the show what his name was. Park Jinyoung. I tried pronouncing his name and from the moment I said it, I knew how his name fit well on my tongue and from that day onwards I kept my eyes only for him. Only for Park Jinyoung.

Before, I didn’t recognize who he was or aware of his existence and I mentally punched myself. If only I came to know him much sooner or even to see his face sooner then I wouldn’t be punishing myself today. Should I fail my classes just to see him again next year? Should I sacrifice all my majors for him? But I’m thankful enough that we have one class together, I recently discovered him being in our class since I either sleep or day dream in class, never even giving a single cent to my professor. I have Jaebum, what more could I ask for? Well maybe aside from wanting to pin Park Jinyoung against the wall and devour his pink, plump, luscious lips. I took a sharp long breath I didn’t know I had been holding for so long.

Jaebum nudged at me, trying to call for my attention, I never did bother. Both of us were out in the field, trying to take a quick break from studies and responsibilities. Jaebum spoke, saying I should stop ogling at ‘that junior’. Jaebum, he has a name and it’s Park Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung, third year from the ating department. And indeed I am, staring at Park Jinyoung’s finest features. Staring, not ogling. I fucking hope these suckers get that right.

Did I mention about Jinyoung’s features? Yes? Should I say it again because oh god the things he does to me. His sharp eyes and that crinkle beside his beautiful, almond eyes whenever he laughs or smiles, his beautiful, soft, perfect button nose. His chipmunk-like cheeks which seemed like he’s trying to hibernate for the coming winter season, let’s not forget about his perfect lips, a shade of cherry, plump and very much kissable. I’m tempted to devour it, it’s the 4th time this day.

 

_This is the guy. Park Jinyoung. Who I keep staring at every day._

Because why not? I was deeply infatuated towards him, a deep admiration I have towards him. A beautiful child of god and I couldn’t even ask for a better blessing than this. Staring at him is enough, admiring him ten feet away is enough for me to be slightly insane.

 

 _I never dared smiling at him._  
That would make me feel like a fucking creep and I have no time making a negative impression on my last year in college. Plus he never even dared smiling at me, well if he noticed me he would’ve smiled, right? But I guess he doesn’t even know me since I’m basically like a wind, never seen.

 

 _Never even tried waving at him._  
How could I? He doesn’t even know me, recognize me. I’m feeling self-conflicted, will I talk to him or not? Should I approach him or not? But my coward-ness got the best of me, well that’s a first Mark Tuan. Something about him makes my knees tremble and my palms sweaty. He, Park Jinyoung, has that effect on me, a magic, a spell that makes me fall for him, admire him a lot more than I actually do. From afar.

 

 _I couldn’t muster even a single ‘hello’ to him._  
Call me cute, adorable and all that sugar-y pet names but that’s just how I feel right now. I feel shy and much of a coward to face him eye to eye. But I still have this Mark Tuan façade and that’ll never falter but I’m slowly dying and melting inside. I haven’t felt this nervousness in a long time since that day I had my first successful flips when I was in middle school. I couldn’t muster a single word.

 

 _All I can do is stare._  
Stare at how his raven hair gets thrown back, forehead exposed, by the strong howl of the wind during that specific time of the day, out in the field. He was sitting on one of the benches, watching his friends play Frisbee. Every time I see him, he gets even more breath taking, I just wanted to be with him, to be with him even just by sitting beside him under the tree, reading a book which he constantly do when he got nothing to do or if he’s done with his university works.

 

 _Don’t y’all think I’m weird?_  
That’s what I thought, too  
Even since the day I realized that:  
“Fuck, I like him”

 

Jaebum told me to grow some “balls” and ask Jinyoung out, but there were a lot of possibilities that everything I prayed to happen won’t exactly happen. AT ALL. So being a pussy myself, I decided to admire him from afar, admitting defeat to myself that I couldn’t ask him out. He may not notice me or he may, I’d always remain at a distance, like a shadow. Who am I kidding,  don’t even deserve a guy like him, a guy like Jinyoung who’s smart, driven, neat, kind and most of all, responsible. I’m basically opposite of all those traits he have, I get easily distracted, I’m irresponsible, I’m rude and dumb. He has a bright future ahead of him and I don’t want to be that nimbus cloud in his life, I don’t want him to experience a monochromic life with me. Happiness is all I’m asking for him, for him to succeed and live life like how he is now, growing and full of energy.

Drowning in my own thoughts, Jaebum nudged me hard against my rib asking for my attention for probably the fifth time already. We were both inside our department, outside the dance studio waiting for the janitor to hand us the keys to the said studio. Jaebum whispered to me saying my “bae” was staring at me, seeming like in a daze and I didn’t believe, convincing him how my “bae” wouldn’t spare even a glance towards my direction. Sensing that he was over my bullshit ass shoved my face towards Jinyoung’s direction, and I saw it, I saw him staring at me but once he saw me looking at his way he diverted his attention back to his friends. A small smile crept on my face, I felt like a homeless man winning the lottery. I have never felt so relieved my whole life and I swear to myself that this may be the best day of my life so far.

I still didn’t make a move nor did he. Staring may only be the interaction we both have, no smile, no waving, no speaking, just full on eye contact and I still was contented about that fact. We may seem like crazy college kids but that’s just how life works, it works in many mysterious, obnoxious and absurd ways.

 

**Message to the ‘bae’:**

"You and me, we play this game. We stare across the classroom, the hall at each other. No words, just eyes. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We are staring into each other’s eyes, saying nothing. Because we can’t say anything. So, we’ll continue playing The Staring Game."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: didn't proofread nor edit since i pretty much failed to impress myself with this work, this is so sad but i tried and didn't give up just for markjin stans to feel happy and have something they could read before crashing to sleep. i'll be back with a lot more impressive and maybe angsty fanfics and yes it'll be markjin, of course! hope you like this atleast and dude, comments are highly appreciated (:


End file.
